


A Tempest in the Tearoom

by angstbot



Series: Making Amends [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, magic!cock blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Making Amends. Regina and Emma have come to an arrangement and a meeting at Granny's turns into something delightfully volatile. Very VERY SMUTTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tempest in the Tearoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbingformangos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/gifts).



“Did you wear what I told you to?” Regina asked in lieu of a greeting.

Sliding somewhat gingerly into the booth beside her, Emma mumbled, “Yes.” The queen raised an eyebrow at the answer, and the blonde looked stricken.

“We are in the very back booth and Granny’s is nearly empty. No one can hear. I am keeping my end of our agreement. Uphold yours,” the older woman said, her tone crisp with command.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am wearing the,” she gulped, “plug.” The savior shifted uncomfortably on the bench as if to prove it.

Regina smiled. “Good girl.” She waved her fingers.

Emma inhaled sharply. “Is it- bigger?”

“Yes,” the queen confirmed, her smirk becoming evil now, “and it will continue to get larger intermittently until it is removed.” The blonde’s eyes got wide, and the older woman looked at her incredulously. “You’ve seen my cock, dear.”

“Right,” the savior breathed. “So, um, what is the plan for this evening?”

“You asking questions isn’t part of our arrangement, Miss Swan," Regina reminded her. "You serve me; I reward you with orgasms. Full stop.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she murmured, eyes down. Just then Ruby came to take Emma’s order. The waitress did a double take that the savior was seated next to rather than across from Regina, but didn't say anything. A look of affliction crossed the blonde’s face, and it made Regina twitch pleasantly.

When they were alone again, the older woman said, as if commenting on the weather, “I find that I would like to have an orgasm.”

Emma perked up. “Okay, we can go home and I-”

“No, now,” the queen corrected.

The savior blinked, thinking fast. “Um, okay, we can go to your car-”

“No, here,” she specified, utterly conversationally.

“But we’re in _public_ ,” the blonde squeaked. _Squeaked_. Regina almost cracked a smile.

“Let me put it to you this way. I am going to unbutton my pants. If my hand and not yours goes down them, you will probably not enjoy how the rest of the evening proceeds.” There was that delicious tormented look again.

Nevertheless, in short order Emma had her hand slipped down into mayoral slacks, trying desperately to look casual as she began stroking circles on Regina’s clit as best she could given the angle and the constriction. If she knew she was being set up to fail, it didn’t show, and the queen appreciated that stoicism.

When Ruby came back, the blonde froze and tried to remove her hand, but the older woman dug her nails into her wrist.

The waitress blinked. “Shit, Em! Are you guys holding hands under the table?”

Regina smiled her fake mayoral smile. “Something like that.”

Emma chuckled uncomfortably and managed a wavering grin. As soon as Ruby had walked away, she turned back to the queen, licking her lips, clearly planning to plead.

The older woman didn’t let her get that far. “Such a pretty mouth. What say you put it to good use? I will be in the bathroom in sixty seconds. You will be kneeling.”

The wide eyes were utterly delicious. “But- anyone could-”

“I’ll remind you that it’s nearly closing time and that talking back to me is bad for your health,” the queen noted, a little edge of impatience in her tone now.

Emma swallowed hard, nodded, and went. Regina smiled to see the slightly awkward way she was walking.

The blonde was, in fact, kneeling in full sight of the door when the queen walked in, her face carefully arranged into submissive reverence. The older woman felt a little flicker of warmth in her chest and smiled. “You look so good on your knees for me.”

“Yes, My Queen.” God, that was delicious. Leaning down, she gripped Emma’s chin between thumb and forefinger, resting her other fingers on her throat, then absolutely conquered her lips, practically fucking her with her tongue. The blonde moaned into her mouth.

“Now where were we?” Regina asked when she pulled away. “Ah, yes. Your pretty mouth.” With one flick of her wrist she gloriously naked except for her heels. With a second, she was wearing her cock. Emma gulped, and the queen chuckled. “Yes, exactly. Get ready to swallow my cock.” She paused. “And because I’m feeling generous, we’ll make it a bit safer. I hope you’ve been practicing your magic.”

The savior blinked. “What?”

“The spell to make a hiding place safe,” Regina clarified. “Cast it. If you do it correctly, anyone who intends to enter the restroom will remember that they don’t need to be here. If you fail, when Ruby comes to check that the bathrooms are clear at closing time she’ll find you with my cock down your throat.”

The look of concentration that crossed the savior’s face was rather attractive, the older woman decided. Spell successfully cast, the queen stepped into the blonde’s personal space, stroking her cock first against one cheek and then the other before pressing the tip to the savior's lips. Emma obediently flicked it with her tongue, sucked at the head briefly, and then began to work her mouth down onto it. God, did the savior give a great blowjob.

“My good little cocksucker,” the queen groaned in pleasure. The blonde was slicking her with an eager tongue now, then trying her best to take all of her. “Yes, show me how much you want it.” Those green eyes were staring up at her in complete devotion, and the only thing that would make it better would be if the savior were bare into the bargain, so the queen gathered just enough concentration to magically strip her.

Looking down again now, watching the blonde's breasts quiver with the force of her eager motions, Regina ached with wanting. After a few moments she felt fingers slipping up the inside of her thigh, and before she could process they were pushing inside her.

Emma was sucking her and fingering her at the same time, and it was presumptuous as hell but it felt amazing. The queen’s hips jerked hard, and the savior took her deeper, and she began fucking the blonde’s face. Regina felt her body tightening, and when she came in the savior’s mouth Emma swallowed eagerly without being told, moaning.

The queen pulled her cock out of the blonde's mouth and traced a wet line across her cheek. “You dirty, dirty girl. This is making you so wet, isn’t it? And your ass is so full.” Emma nodded, pupils blown, panting.

Regina looked down, disappointed, and tutted at her. “That’s a shame,” she hummed. “I was going to fuck you next, but not if you can’t answer a simple question.”

“Yes,” the blonde groaned immediately. “Yes, it’s making me wet and- I’m full- um-”

“Too late,” the queen shrugged in mock-regret. “Now you’ll have to earn it. Come,” she commanded, strolling out of the bathroom like she owned the place. Granny’s had closed in the meantime, but the dim night illumination was enough for their purposes. Stopping before the counter, Regina turned, returned her genitals to their usual configuration and stared Emma down as the blonde followed her awkwardly out into the main dining room.

“Time to use that delightful upper body strength,” the older woman began. “Set me up on the counter.”

"Fuck," the blonde groaned, closing the remaining distance between them in a heartbeat.

Her hands lingered soft and warm on Regina’s thighs after setting her on the countertop. The savior looked so good like this, staring up at the queen like she was God herself, that Regina grabbed her hair and pulled her close to her cunt, watching Emma’s chest immediately start to heave with want.

“That’s right,” she hummed. “Show me how much you want to taste me.” The blonde’s tongue was out in an instant, straining toward her but not able to reach, the hot brush of her desperate panting caressing where her mouth couldn’t.

Regina shuddered. “Beg.”

“Please,” Emma whined, and the queen groaned and pulled her mouth the rest of the way. The savior was eager, desperate to get as much in her mouth as she could, trying to have her tongue everywhere at once.

“So hungry for me,” Regina hissed. This encounter was worship, pure and simple, Emma closing her eyes and using her whole mouth to make out with the queen’s cunt, her brow furrowing adorably in concentration. Soon the blonde was moving her entire head while making big, swiping strokes with the flat of her tongue like Regina was everything. The older woman was bucking against her mouth now, and the savior switched to flicking quick circles with just the tip.

And Emma was even better at this than the blowjob, but frankly, it was the way the blonde mewled with want that had Regina coming in record time. 

The way the blonde’s eyes popped open and stayed locked to her cunt like she was still hungry had the queen demanding “Again” almost immediately.

Regina groaned low in her throat as Emma began once more, deciding that she truly loved the way this woman ate pussy, all focus and intensity like this was the only thing in the world. The savior continued to devour her as if starving, like if she took her mouth off for even a second she’d die, but she also read the queen’s every response perfectly every time, giving her precisely what she needed.

Soon, the older woman’s hips were rolling steadily, her cunt sliding over the blonde’s face from nose to chin, and she growled, “Finally learning your place, dear? Why don’t you reach back and work that plug in your ass. You do want to be certain you’re getting relaxed enough for me.”

Emma moaned into her at the stimulation that provided, then slid her lips around her clit, pulling it in and out of her mouth, adding a few swirling motions of her tongue, and the queen was coming again, even harder this time.

It took long moments of recovery before Regina could even raise her head, but the instant she did the wet shine of pussy on the blonde’s whole lower face sent desire racing through her all over again.

“Get your mouth on me right now,” she hissed, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her head down to eat her again. At Emma’s hungry little noise, she purred, “There’s my good girl.”

The blonde was still ravenous, slurping and moaning as she ate, and god it was impossibly good to have the savior, the product of true love who could do no wrong, desperately face-first in her cunt. The queen slid first one thigh and then the other over Emma’s shoulders, beginning to fuck her face, and the blonde immediately clutched at her hips with both hands, feeding so eagerly.

They would both be sore as hell in the morning, Regina’s shoulders bruising on the counter and Emma’s elbows slamming into it with every uncontrollable twitch of the queen’s hips, but the older woman couldn’t bring herself to care as the blonde latched onto her clit and sucked.

“I’m going to come all over your face,” Regina growled, and then did.

Emma lowered the queen’s back gently onto the counter, and the look on her face was so tender, so devoted, that it made Regina purr. “Yes. You’re almost a good girl.” Emma's face lit up as she smiled, and the older woman smiled back affectionately for a moment before clarifying, “Almost. One more.”

God, the blonde was on her almost before the words were out. She ate desperately now, as if the queen’s pussy was air, trapping the older woman’s clit between her lips and flicking upward with her tongue. The queen’s fingers threaded through blonde hair and she started canting her hips against her mouth. Emma's touch was intent, as if she needed Regina’s orgasm just as much, and the queen was muttering expletives as she got close.

There it was, low in her gut, the beginnings of the orgasm, and she hovered deliciously on the edge this time for an achingly wonderful moment before coming hard.

Regina collapsed, boneless, against the counter, and Emma hummed and nuzzled and pressed soft kisses against her belly and thighs and the queen almost felt-

She inhaled sharply, pushing the blonde’s face away. The older woman moved with the fluid ripple of a predator as she got off the counter and into Emma’s space, grabbing blonde hair in both hands and kissing her hard and demanding.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” she asked after long moments of tongue-fucking. “You dirty, dirty girl. This is making you so wet, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

“And you want me to fuck your ass.”

“Yes!”

“Good girl,” the queen purred, then, turning, gave her a push toward the nearest bar stool. “And perhaps sometime soon you will get what you want. Bend over.”

Emma did, as fast as humanly possible. The stool was just a little too high to be comfortable in her position, and watching her struggle to make the logistics work made Regina smirk all over again as she gestured her cock back into place. Walking up behind the blonde, she slapped the inside of one thigh hard to make her spread, relishing the little cry it forced out of the savior’s mouth.

The queen had every intention of fucking the savior. She did. But Emma’s cunt was glistening in the dim light--she was that wet from their activities and having her ass filled. She looked so fucking good all wet and open like this that the older woman just _had_ to have her in her mouth.

“Oh god,” the blonde breathed at the first touch of her tongue. “Thank you.”

Regina pulled back and gave her another stinging slap to the sensitive inner thigh, drawing a second yelp. “This isn’t for you, silly girl.” She tapped the end of the plug lightly, as a threat or maybe a promise, making the savior twitch. “I want something. I’m taking it. Now brace yourself and spread for me.”

Regina did not give oral sex so much as she _took_ it, laying claim to Emma’s cunt because it was the tribute due her as queen. Her tongue was relentless, simply _demanding_ the savior’s pleasure, and the blonde’s body gave it up willingly. The older woman pushed her tongue inside and Emma whimpered. She flicked her tongue under the blonde’s hood and she twitched violently. Regina began sucking, swirling her tongue, loving the way Emma was completely helpless in her mouth.

And when she pulled the savior’s clit slightly away from her body between her teeth, Emma's entire body went rigid in orgasm, then shuddered uncontrollably in the aftermath.

Regina stood back and drank in the sight of her for long moments. Then she chuckled evilly. “Look at you. Legs spread, waiting for me to fuck you, so wet you’re dripping down your thighs. You are so hard up for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Emma agreed immediately, having thoroughly learned that lesson.

“Tell me what you need,” the queen commanded quietly.

“I need you to fuck me,” the blonde moaned.

Regina hummed. “Very well. Since you have been so very good I’m going to fill you up with my big cock.” She paused. “But I’m not taking the plug out.”

“Oh god,” Emma moaned.

“I believe they call this double penetration,” the queen said almost conversationally as she lined up behind her, the heels she was still wearing making the angle perfect. Holding the plug in place with one hand, she guided the head of her cock against the blonde’s entrance with the other, then pushed in almost glacially slowly. The older woman wanted to challenge the savior, not hurt her. There'd be time to hurt her later if it became necessary. Of course, the blonde was so sopping that even this substantial cock slid right in, filling her, stretching her, and her moan was a thing of beauty. “You’re so full of cock,” Regina hissed, the tightness and Emma's moan of agreeement sending heat through her own body.

The queen placed one hand between the savior’s shoulder blades, pressing her down firmly into the bar stool, and began rolling her hips in a slow, easy motion. She fell in love all over again with the hot slick feel of Emma around her, the way her cunt clutched desperately like liquid silk. Soon the blonde was whimpering and trying to roll back toward her. "Your slutty cunt needs to be fucked harder, doesn't it? You _need_ me to _take_ you like the fucktoy you are.”

“Yes, please,” the savior whined, so wrecked now, and Regina hauled her head back by the hair, making Emma arch as she began thrusting harder now, smiling as it made her gasp.

As she settled in to thoroughly fuck Emma from behind, the queen had an inspiration, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against the blonde’s back to get her mouth on her neck. “I’m going to _mark_ you because you are _mine_ ,” she hissed, then began to suck, flicking occasionally with her tongue, and Emma just moaned and moaned and moaned.

Once she tasted copper and was sure the bruise would stay a while, the older woman released her, freeing up her range of motion to begin fucking ruthlessly, making hard, full strokes that had them both gasping in pleasure and for breath in no time.

“Oh my god, yes, fuck me, please,” Emma keened as Regina’s thighs started colliding hard with the backs of her own.

“I am going to come inside you,” Regina hissed, having trouble speaking herself now, then commanded, “Come for me, Emma.” By this point the savior was nothing if not obedient.

Pulling out and staring down at the blonde, the queen thought briefly that she had literally fucked her into unconsciousness, but after a few seconds her eyes rolled back down out of the back of her head. Regina gave her a few moments recovery, then a swat on the ass. “Get up. We’re going to the kitchen.”

“The, um, kitchen?”

The older woman knew exactly what her trepidation was. “Yes, of course it’s dirty and wrong and unsanitary to fuck in the kitchen. Just right for a filthy girl like you. And while I know you’re stretched and you’re sopping because the very _idea_ of me in your asshole has your cunt gushing, I do still have a very large cock. If we’re going to get it up your ass we need lubricant, and Granny is in possession of an industrial vat of Crisco.”

“Oh god,” Emma moaned, but pushed unsteadily up off the stool and onto her feet, then stumbled obediently to the kitchen, pleasure-drunk.

“On your back,” the queen commanded, two steps behind her. “On the counter. Yes, there. I wasn’t kidding about the Crisco.” Climbing up with the blonde, Regina knelt between her spread legs and pulled the plug out with one hand, then she just _stared_ for a long moment at her stretched asshole and dripping cunt and hard, ready clit. This was truly gorgeous. But soon  the queen's desire for their grand finish overtook her and she was slathering her cock with shortening and pressing the head against the blonde’s still slightly gaping hole. “Ask me,” she commanded.

“My Queen,” she whined.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Miss Swan,” the older woman threatened.

“Fuck me in the ass, please,” Emma obeyed in a rush.

“You’re hedging. I know you're filthier than that,” Regina growled.

“Fuck me in my slutty asshole, please, Your Majesty.” Her tone was absolutely, perfectly, deliciously desperate.

“There’s my good girl,” the queen purred, and pushed in incredibly slowly, letting her adjust. Once her cock was in to the hilt, the older woman was still for several long moments and then began the smallest possible motion. Emma clenching against her felt incredible, and gradually Regina increased the speed and depth of her thrusts until she was rolling her hips steadily. God, she was really fucking the savior up the ass. This was delicious beyond the simple intensity of sensation or taboo.

The queen realized suddenly that owning the savior like this made her demons go quiet for the first time in a long time. Owning her. Yes. Regina held herself up on one arm and wrapped a hand around Emma’s throat, hissing “Mine.”

“Yours,” Emma agreed in a deep groan, her voice rough as much with desire as with the pressure Regina was applying to her throat, and the older woman leaned down to kiss her again, fucking her mouth with a tongue as demanding as her cock.

After long moments of this, the queen pulled away and stopped her motion entirely. Emma looked at her wide-eyed. “Show me you want it,” the older woman insisted, and the blonde immediately began rolling her hips toward Regina, fucking her ass on the older woman’s cock.

“Good girl," Regina hissed, because this felt almost too good to talk. "Tell me.”

“I need you to come inside of me, My Queen," the savior gasped out, then added, "I want your hot cum in my ass.”

That was far filthier than Regina expected, and she moaned helplessly, then began muttering, “Mine- Mine- Mine- Mine” as she went back to fucking Emma’s ass, releasing the blonde's throat to rub her clit now. She could feel the savior's internal muscles tightening on her almost painfully, but it was so fucking good- good- good-

Then they were both coming, seconds apart from simultaneously.

Regina had herself transformed and both of them cleaned up in two quick motions, and collapsed onto Emma’s body, still panting if no longer sweaty, tucking her head against the savior's shoulder. The blonde immediately wrapped her arms around her. Realizing this would go better in her bed, the queen transported them.

“God, ‘gina” Emma murmured at last, and she was so completely delirious that the shortening of the queen's name felt adorable rather than obnoxious. "That was amazing."

“It certainly was, my love,” Regina murmured, then froze as she realized what she’d said.

“I love the way you fuck me,” Emma slurred. The queen winced and closed her eyes. Then the blonde went on. “And I love you.” Regina breathed out, hoping that she could feel this content forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my lovelies, the sequel, prompted/bribed/generally caused by bobbingformangos.
> 
> Also, yeah, okay, it doesn't all happen in the bathroom but poetic license or something.


End file.
